Reunion
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: A double sequel to Talent Show and 7 Girls 4 Teams. Includes characters from Talet Show and 7 Girls 4 Teams. Catherine and Warrick and Sara and Grissom get married! Who will sing what?
1. Planning

"Sara and I were thinking that we would like tohave a double wedding," Catherine explained to Warrick and Grissom.

"It's okay with me as long as it's okay from Grissom," Warrick explained.

"Gil honey would it be okay if we had a double wedding?'" Sara asked Grissom.

"It's okay with me _honey_," Grissom responded.

"Well we were thinking that we could have the ceremony and reception at..." Sara said.

"The Royal Terrace at Lakeside Weddings!" Catherine and Sara said in unison as Catherine handed Grissom and Warrick pictures they had printed off the internet.

"This place looks beautiful," Grissom said.

"I love this place it looks so romantic," Warrick said.

"What about the guest list?" Grissom said.

"As far as work goes everyone from nightshift and Ronnie from swing. Our families. Calleigh and her team from Miami and Rebecca and Brian from Baltimore," Catherine said.

"I'll call up Horatio from Miami to see haw many people are on his team," Grissom said.

"I'll call Rebecca so I can get Brian's and Rebecca's addresses," Sara said.

Later that week...


	2. Addresses

Sara was in the break room after a double shift and she decided to call Rebecca (she got her number when she was in the hospital recovering from her wound). She went into her contact list and found the name Rebecca and hit SEND. She could hear the phone ringing...

_Hello_

Hi, it's Sara.

_Oh, hi. What's up?_

Gil and I are engaged and Catherine and Warrick are engaged.

_Are you serious? I hooked up with Brian._

Talking about Brian would you happen to know his and Jen's addresses.

_As a matter of fact I do. Brian's is 7305 Rockbourne Rd. Baltimore Maryland 21222,Jen's is 4227 MLKJ Blvd Baltimore Maryland 21211 and mine is 7258 Meadow Lane Baltimore Maryland 21222. _

Thank you.

_Let me guess you're having a double wedding._

Yup.

_I gotta go._

Thanks again. Bye.

_Bye. _

After Sara hung the phone Grissom entered the locker room and called Horatio.

_Hello Lieutenant Horatio Caine speaking. _

Hello its Grissom.

_Hello, Mr. Grissom. How may I help you?_

Again I didn't know you were a telephone operator. Who is on your team of CSI's?

_Can I include our medical examiner._

Sure. Why not!

_Okay. Myself, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista., and Alexx Woods. Why?_

Because Sara and I are engaged and Catherine and Warrick are engaged. And we want to know to whom to make the invitations out to.

_Let me guess you want addresses. _

That would be much appriciated.

_You can just send them in a box to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and I'll distrubte them to my team. _

Thank you.

_No problem Mr. Grissom._

A few days later the couples sent out their wedding invitations and by about three months later everyone RSVPed yes.

Months later (day of the wedding)...


	3. Vows

The ceremony was about to start and the bridal party was ready to walk down the aisle. The groomsmen were already up on the alter. Brass was Grissom's best man and Nick was Warrick's best man. The other groomsmen were Greg and Doc. Robbins. Everyone the couples had invited had attended except for Rebecca, Jennifer (Jen), and Brian from Baltimore. The first woman to go down the aisle was Catherine's maid of honor her sister Katlyn. Next was Sara's maid of honor Ronnie (Veronica Lake). Catherine's mother was sitting in the front row to watch her daughter get married for the second (and hopefully last) time. Then it was Catherine's turn to walk down the aisle she made no eye-contact with Warrick for fear that one or both of them my burst into tears. Sara was last down the aisle she followed Catherine's lead by not making eye-contact with Grissom. As soon as Sara got up to the alter the ceremony began.

About an hour later...

It was time for the bride and groom to recite their vows to each other. "Repeat after me. I state your name..." the priest started to say.

"I Warrick Brown..." Warrick.

"... take you state her name..." the priest said.

"... take you Catherine Willows..." Warrick said.

"... for my lawful wedded wife..." the priest said.

"... for my lawful wedded wife..." Warrick said.

"... to have and to hold..." the priest said.

"... to have and to hold..." Warrick said.

"... from this day foreword..." the priest said.

"... from this day foreword..." Warrick said.

"... for better, for worse..." the priest said.

"... for better, for worse..." Warrick said.

"... for richer, for poorer..." the priest said.

"... for richer, for poorer..." Warrick said.

"... in sickness and in health..." the priest said.

"... in sickness and in health..." Warrick said.

"... until death do us part," the priest said.

"... until death do us part," Warrick said.

Th priest went over the same processes with Catherine, Grissom, and Sara.

Then...

The priest said "Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Catherine and Warrick fell into a deep and passionate yet short kiss as did Sara and Grissom. After the kisses were over they made their way out of the chapel for the wedding pictures.

At the reception...


	4. The Arrival

The bridal party was about to be announced in to the reception while the guests waited for their arrival at the reception. Sara Catherine, Ronnie, and Katlyn (Catherine's twin sister) were still in their dresses and Grissom, Warrick, Brass, and Doc. Robbins, were still in their tuxedos. Sara's dress was a strapless dress that went down to the floor, while Catherine's dress was a halter top that only went down to her knees showing her legs perfectly. Their hair was completely opposite also, Sara's hair was curled while Catherine's was in an up-do. The bridesmaids wore black strapless dresses that only went down to their knees. their hair was also in a up-do (but a different one than Catherine's). All of the grooms and groomsmen wore the same black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. It was time for them to be announced, so they got in the line and waited. "Miss Veronica Lake," the DJ announced as Ronnie entered party and took her seat.

"Doctor Albert Robbins," the DJ announced as Doc. Robbins made his way into the party (with use of his cane) and took his seat next to Ronnie.

"Katlyn Willows," the DJ announced as Katlyn made her way into the party and took her seat next to Doc. Robbins.

"Mr. James Brass," the DJ announced.

"And for the first time may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and Mr. and Mrs. Brown," the DJ said as Sara and Grissom, and Catherine and Warrick entered the party and took their seats at the table closest to the door.

The salads were served and the DJ was playing Tattoo by Jordin Sparks when Sara said to Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom "Where are Rebecca, Jen, and Brian. They said they would be attending."

"Maybe their flight got delayed or something," Warrick said as Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine, Alexx Woods, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, and Eric Delko (the CSIs from Miami) approached the couples. Calleigh was wearing a strapless seafoam colored gown with a white sash that went down to her ankles.Her long blonde hair was curled. Horatio was wearing a navy dress shirt with brown pants and a matching brown jacket. Natalia was wearing a V-neck red dress that came down to about mid calf. Her hair was in a up-do. Ryan was wearing a pink dress shirt with navy slacks and a navy sports coat. Alexx was wearing an off-the-shoulder gold colored gown the went down to her keens with a burnt orange sash around her waist. Her hair was in a up-do. Eric was wearing a red shirt with black slacks and a matching jacket.

"Hi Calleigh," Sara and Catherine said in unison as the others introduced themselves to them. As soon as they finished introducing themselves Rebecca, Jen and Brian came in the door. Sara, Catherine, and Calleigh walked over to hug Rebecca and Jen. Rebecca was wearing a strapless royal blue gown that went down to the floor (it looked like a dress from Cinderella, but it was royal blue). Her long brunette hair (about the same legnth as Calleigh's hair) was curled. Jen was wearing a low cut V-neck lavender gown that went down to about mid calf. Her hair was in a up-do. Brian was wearing a royal blue dress shirt (in perfect coordinatation with Rebecca's gown) with black slacks and matching sports coats.

"Please allow us to introduce Miss. Rebecca Dove, Miss Jenniffer Gracey, and Mr. Brian Roberts," Sara, Catherine, and Calleigh said in unison. As soon as they were introduceed Rayn and Eric approached the group.

"I know you have probally already heard this, but thank you for saving my friend/ co-worker's life, " Ryan said to Rebecca.

"Yes thank you so much," Eric said to Rebecca.

"Guys I have heard that from Calleigh, Mr. Caine, and now you two. I know your thankful for my act. Just please stop saying that," Rebecca requested.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan and Eric said in unison.

* * *

I have a question for all my readers...

What song do you think Sara and Grissom should sing?

I need at least 2 options to chose from, so...

please review!

SARAobsessed101


	5. It's Your Love

Thnks for all of your suggestions!

I am going to take csifan2694's idea to do a Tim McGraw and Faith song!

Thanks again,

SARAobsessed101

* * *

Sara looked at each other for a moment and excuesed themselves and headed to the stage. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown and Sara and I would like to thank you for comminng out here this evening," Grissom said.

"And for your entertainment we have karaoke availbe for anyone who would like to do some singing," Sara said.

"We would like to sing It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith HIll," Grissom said.

Sara and _Grissom **(both)** _sang:

_Dancin' in the datk  
Middle of the night  
Talkin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
**And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin all over agian**_

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is and won't let me go**_

It's your love  
It just does somthin' to me  
_**It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love**_

Better than I was  
_More than I am  
All of this happened  
By takin' your hand_

And who I am now  
Is what I wanted to be  
**And now that we're together  
I'm stronder than ever  
I'm happy and free**

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
**And if you aked my why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

**It's your love  
It just does somthin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
Oh, baby**

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go**_

It's your love  
It does somthin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

The song ended and there was an appulse from the audience/ guests. Sara and Grissom stepped down from the stage Rebecca and Brian looked at eachother and got up on the stage...


	6. Daddy's Money

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Miami fans beware Horatio is out of character in this chapter, but he explains why.

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101

* * *

Horatio got up and walked up on stage and said "I know everyone on my Miami team wouldn't ever think of me doing this but this song is for our ballistic/ firearms expert ant the Miami Dade Police Department Calleigh Duquesne and I'm going to be singing Daddy's Money by Ricochet."

_Horatio_ sang:  
_Can't concentrate on the preacher preaching  
My attention done turned off  
I'm horned in on the angel singing  
Up there in the choir loft _

_She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up its a deadly combination  
She's a good sharp shooter  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me _

_Her second cousin was my third grade teacher  
I used to cut her grandma's grass  
Back then she was nothin' but knees and elbows  
Golly did she grow up fast_

_She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up its a deadly combination  
She's a good sharp shooter  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me_

_Lord if ya got any miracles handy  
Mabye you could grant me one  
Just let me walk down the asile and say I do  
To the angel with the chior robe on_

She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagation  
A college education  
Add it all up its a deadly combination  
She's a good sharp shooter  
A dynamite kissser  
Country as a trunip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me

She's got her daddy's money  
Her momma's good looks  
And she's lookn' at me  
Yeah!

As soon as Horatio was done singing Calleigh got up out of her seat walked up to Horatio (who was stilll on the stage) and kissed him for a few mments when Horatio picked her up and carried her back to her chair. As soon as they were seated Catherine said somthing to Sara she (Sara) nodded and they both got up out of their chairs. Catherine walked over to Ronnie, Rebecca, and Jen while Sara walked over to Natalia, Calleigh, and Alexx. They both said somthing to the women and all eight of them walked over to the stage...


	7. Jumpin' Jumpin'

Alexx grabbed the mic and said "We are not going to tell you what we are going to sing, but we hope you enjoy it." As soon as she was finished speaking the muscis started playing:

_Sara, Ronnie, Rebecca, Natalia, Jen, Catherine, Calleigh_ and _Alexx_ sang:  
(All)  
_Ladies leave yo man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'_

(All)  
_Boys say you got a girl?  
Yes true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop so lets make it hot hot!_

(Alexx) _Last week you stayed at home alone and lonely  
_(Sara) _This week you're goin out  
_(Catherine) _If he try to stop you youre goin off  
_(Nataila) _You got ya hair done and ya nails done too  
_(Calleigh) _And ya outfit and ya fittin shoes  
_(Jen) _Who parlayin at the hottest spot tonight  
_(Rebecca) _You're gonna find the brothers rollin in_  
(All) _The lexus, trucks, and hummers_

(All)  
_Boys say you got a girl?  
Yes true you got a man  
But the part aint gon stop so lets make it hot hot!_

(All)  
_Ladies leave yo men at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all ya fellas leave yo with her friends  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin_

(All)  
_Ladies leve yo men at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all ya fellas leve yo girl with her friends  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin_

(All)  
_Boys say you got a girl?  
Yes true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop so lets make it hot hot!_

(Alexx) _Call your boys tonight you're not gon stay at home_  
(Sara) _So tell your girl not to come tonight you're goin solo  
_(Catherine) _Cut her off cause she talks the noise you know youve_  
(Natalia) _Got the right to get your party on so get your hair cut  
_(Calleigh) And your car washed too, lookin like a star  
(Jen) _Your armani suit, you need to look your best  
_(Rebecca) _Cause your turning heads tonight youre gon find a sexy chica  
_(All) _Thats gon dance all night if you wanna_

(All)  
_Boys say you got a girl?  
Yes true you got a man  
But the party aint gon stop so lets make it hot hot!_

(All)  
_Ladies leave yo men at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all ya fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin_

(All)  
_Sexy women do yo dance fly ladies work yo man  
All them fellas time to clown we can get dowm now_

(All)  
_Bounce with me, bounce bounce bounce twirk it twirk it  
Shake baby shake shake shake work it work it  
Twist baby twist twist twist you better dip that thang_

(All)  
_Sexy women do yo dance fly ladies work yo man  
All them fellas time to clown we can get down now_

(All)  
_Ladies leave yo men at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all ya fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin_

The song ended Alexx grabbed the mic and said "And if you didn't figure out the song it was Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child.", and they walked back to their seats no one got up to sing so the DJ played Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw near the end of the song Greg approached Ryan and after Live Like You Were Dying was over they aproached the stage...


	8. Paralyzer

Sorry, for the lack of updates!

Spring Break started this afternoon, so I should be updating more often.

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101

* * *

Ryan asked the DJ for another mic for Greg and he (Ryan) said "We will be singing Paralyzer by Finger Eleven." As soon as the music started playing Rebecca, Catherine, and Calleigh got on the dance floor and started dancing and Grissom said to Warrick "If Catherine grew out her hair a little longer and Rebecca died her hair they would look like triplets."

"Except for their eyes. Rebecca and Catherine have blue eyes while Calleigh has green eyes," Warrick responded. 

_Ryan _and _Greg _sang:  
_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
I feel awkward as I should _  
_This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place _

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
On my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That will be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to struck by you  
I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed  
But I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

They walked off the stage Rebecca gave a little head nod to Jen and they approached the stage...  



	9. Dear Mr President

I told you I will be updating more often!

Thanks to ilovesara801 and csifan2694 for reviewing.

Thanks again,

SARAobsessed101

* * *

  
Jen grabbed one of the mics and said "Rebecca and I are going to be singing Dear Mr. President by Pink. This is how we personally view this country right now, so here we go."

_Rebecca _and _Jen _sang:  
_Dear Mr President,  
Come take a walk with me  
Let's pertend we're just tow people and  
You're not better that me  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly_

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the streets?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
how do walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?_

_Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell_

_What kind of father would take his own daughters rights away?  
What kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from whiskeyand cocine._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?_

_Let me tell you'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a bay on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you'bout hard work  
Building your bead out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh_

_How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me  
Would you?_

When Rebecca and Jen were finished they walked back to their seats and while they were doing this everyone was clapping, but when the took their seats the clapping ceased. Grissom got up out of his chair and walked twords the stage...


	10. Bless the Broken Road

Grissom got up on stage and said "Sara could you come up here." Sara walked up on stage, the music started and...

_Grissom _sang:  
_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Sara and Grissom both walked back to their seats hand and hand and once they got back to their seats they kissed...

* * *

Sorry everyone I know this was a short chapter, but I'm updating sooner.

Sorry,

SARAobsessed101

 P.S. The song was Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.


	11. Things that Never Cross a Man's Mind

Everyone started clapping after the couple kissed. Calleigh got up and walked out on stage and said "This song is for all you guys out there it's called Things that Never Cross A Man's Mind by Kellie Pickler."

_Calleigh_ sang:  
_I need to go shopping  
These shoes are all wrong  
Just look in my closet  
Not a thing to put on  
I wonder how these jeans make me look from behind  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

_Lets turn off the TV  
Now can't we just talk  
Lets lay here and cuddle  
Till we both drift off  
If we don't make love  
That'll be just fine  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

_That joke is too dirty  
This steak is too thick  
Ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it  
That car is too fast  
This beer is too cold  
And watching all this football is sure getting old  
Wish I was working this weekend  
Not on the lake threading my line  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

_Her lips are too red  
Her skirt is too tight  
Her legs are too long  
And her heels are too high  
Boy, she looks like the marrying kind  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

_That joke is too dirty  
This steak is too thick  
Ain't no way in the world I'll ever finish it  
That car is too fast  
This beer is too cold  
And watching all this football is sure getting old  
Wish I was working this weekend  
Not on the lake threading my line  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

_I feel a little bloated  
I think I'm fixing to start  
That movie was good except for the violent parts  
Brad Pitt is sexy  
Why did he change his hair  
I knew him and Jenny never had a prayer  
These curtains clash with the carpet  
The color scheme is a crime  
Things that never cross a man's mind  
Things that never cross a man's mind_

Calleigh walked off stage and back to her chair when Rebecca approached her and said "I loved the song."

"Thanks I thought it would get dome appeal among the women here," Calleigh said...

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have offoically run out ouf song ideas.

If you could send me a message saying who should sing and what they should sing next it would be greatly appricated.

Please review!

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101


	12. Ladies Love Country Boys

Nick got up and headed twords the stage, when he got up there he grabbed a mic and said "I'm going to be singing Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins and I'm going to need some ladies to help me sing the end of the song. Would anyone like to help out?" Rebecca and Calleigh got up on stage and Rebecca said "We'll help you sing the end." Anticipating Nick's next question Calleigh said "Yes we both know the song."

_Nick_, **Rebecca**, and **Calleigh **(All) sang:  
_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy  
With a farmers tan_

_Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty  
They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl_

_Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on_

And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling,** Turn it up!**  
You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
_They love us country boys  
They love us country boys yeah_

_They can't stand it_

_It's that country thang_

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa  
**_Sing the na na_  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa**  
_Aw that's preety ladies_  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa**  
_I like the na na_  
**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, naaaa**

The song ended and they walked back to their seats, when Sara and Grissom approached Nick Sara said "You know Nick I did settle down with a doctor."

"I know and I'm happy for you," Nick said.

* * *

What did you think?

Please review,

SARAobsessed101


	13. Far Away

I am so happy!

My bowling team made it to nationals!...

the're in state :-(

It's still awesome!

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101

PS Sorry for the random outburst I just found out like an hour ago and I'm so excited.

That is all.

Catherine and Warrcik got out of their seats, got up on stage, Catherine grabbed the mic and said "We're going to be singing Far Away by Nickelback."

**Catherine** and _Warrcik _ sang:  
_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
**'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
**_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

After the song ended and the couple kissed sending the audience into assorted whoos, claps, and awwws. They walked back to their seat hand in hand. Rebecca and Calleigh walked up on stage and they said simultaneously...


	14. Savin Me and An Unexpected Guest

"Going on with the Nickelback theme we will be singing Savin' Me by Nickelback."

_Rebecca_ and _Calleigh_ sang:  
_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Rebeca can I ask you somthing?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course," Rebecca responded.

"Was it worth saving me?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes! Of course it was, but would you please promise me to stop asking me a form of that question?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I will. It will never be mentioned again," Calleigh said.

"Lieutenant Caine may I ask you somthing?"

"Anything Miss Dove," Horatio responded.

"Was it worth saving me a CSI you've never met in your life before?" Rebecca asked.

"You were willing to risk your life to save the life of my friends, so yes it was," Horatio explained.

Rebecca and Calleigh got off the stage and a woman walked in and Sara asked Grissom "Gil do you reconize that woman over there that just walked in?" The woman was wearing a black and light blue pinstripe suit and carring a normal sized purse.

"No. Sara I don't," Grissom responded.

As soon as Grissom said this she pulled a fourty-five relvover and pointed it at Horatio. "You're the man who shot my father at that warehouse in Baltimore," the woman said.

"Yes I shot Max Abetnathy while defending an officer. Are you a relative of him?" Horatio asked.

"Yes I'm his daughter Rebecca Abernathy," Rebecca answered.

"Mrs. Abernathy," Rebecca (Dove) said as she stood up "I'm the person responsible for the shooting of you're father."

"Who are you?" Rebecca (Abernathy) said (pointing the gun at Rebecca (Dove)).

"Mrs. Abernathy I'm Rebecca Dove," Rebecca (Dove) stated.

"You're the one who shot him?" Rebecca (Abernathy) asked.

"No I'm the one who was shot by your father," Rebecca (Dove) explained.

"So you're the one who made him shoot at my father," Rebecca (Abernathy).

"But she was protecting me," Calleigh siad (Rebecca (Abernathy) pointing the gun at Calleigh).

"Who are you?" Rebecca (Abernathy) asked.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne the person your father intended to shoot," Calleigh explained.

"So let me get this straight my father shot at you (pointing gun at Calleigh), but you protected her ,so he shot you instead (pointing gun at Rebecca) and when he shot you (gun still pointing at Rebecca) you shot him (pointing gun at Horatio)," Rebecca (Abernathy) said as Rebecca, Horatio, and Calleigh shook their heads "yes".

"So it's your fault my father is dead," Rebecca (Abernathy) said pointing the gun at Rebecca (Dove) and pulling the trigger...

* * *

A cliffhanger!

Muhahahahahaha!

On a lighter note...

please review.

SARAobsessed101

PS Yes I can be very evil.

Muhahahahahaha!

That is all.


	15. She's Saved He's Not

Brian quickly pushed Rebecca out of the way and took the bullet Brain fell on the floor next to Rebecca. "Brain," Rebecca screamed.

"Becca," Brian said in a whisper.

"Brian I'm right here," Rebecca said.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine," Rebecca.

"Good," Brian responded.

"Thank you," Rebecca said as she lightly kissed Brian on the lips. Brian started to say something, but Rebecca put her finger to his lips and says "Shh save your strength"Rebecca got up and walked over to Rebecca (Abernathy) who during this altercation could just stand there with her mouth wide open and she (Rebecca Dove) says "Did you want to kill me if you did I don't care shoot me I'm not afraid to die."

Rebecca (Abernathy) was still just standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Well did you?" Rebecca (Dove) asked.

"Yes I did, but i didn't want this to happen I just wanted to get rid of you for killing my father," Rebecca (Abernathy) explained herself.

"Your father abducted us and tried to kill me with an audience," Jen said.

"Who are you?" Rebecca (Abernathy) asked.

"One of the women your father abducted Jennifer Gracey," Jen said.

"Who was this audience?" Rebecca (Abernathy) asked.

"It was made up of Horatio Caine, Christopher Hook, Gil Grissom, and myself," Brian said as Rebecca turned around to see him standing up. She (Rebecca) walked over to him and said "Brian you need to save your strength. Sit down," Rebecca said placing him in a chair, while she was doing this she noticed that Horatio, Ryan, Eric pulled out their guns and started walking towards Rebecca (Abernathy) and Grissom signaled for one of the waiters to call 9-1-1.

"Put the gun down," Horatio said in a demanding voice. Rebecca (Abernathy) turned around to see Horatio, Ryan, and Eric's guns all pointing at her. She (Rebecca Abernathy) started to back up Rebecca (Dove) was still standing her ground when Rebecca (Abernathy) put her gun to her head and she said "I'll do what my father didn't do. I'll kill her."

"Rebecca don't do this you don't want to do this don't make them soot just hand me the gun," Rebecca (Dove) said as Rebecca (Abernathy) handed her the gun. Rebecca (Dove) signaled for Horatio, Ryan, and Eric to put down their guns. Horatio took out his hand cuffs and arrested Rebecca (Abernathy) for attempted murder of Rebecca Dove and Brian Roberts. As soon as he was finished the police got there and took Rebecca (Abernathy) into custody and Brian to the ER.

THE END!

An afterword will be coming soon to tie up all loose ends.

* * *

Please review.

I am thinking of either doing a trilogy about Rebecca Dove called "The Rebecca Dove Chronicles" or do a Miami fic.

Which one do you think I should do?

Again,

please review.

SARAobsessed101


	16. Afterword

Part 1- Brian

Brian was taken to the ER. Rebecca wanted to go with Brian, but she decided to stay at the reception. Sara and Catherine could tell that she wanted to be with Brian, so they told her to go and she did. As soon as the reception was over everyone and I mean everyone (even Warrick, Sara, Catherine, and Grissom) went to visit Brian in the hospital. Little did they know that Brian had to go into surgery to get the bullet removed. When they arrived Rebecca was sitting in the waiting area waiting to know something about Brian's surgery. She (Rebecca) explained to them Brian's condition and she said that they could all leave, but they all insisted that they will stay. Brian's surgery was done in about another hour. And when the surgeon said that one of them could see Brian at a time, Rebecca offered to let someone else to go first because they had to get somewhere, but they all agreed to let her see Brian first. When Rebecca went in to see to see Brian he was wide awake and Rebecca broke down in tears Brian wiped one of the tears from her face and said "There's nothing to cry about I'm going to be okay." Within the next two hours they all got to see Brian.

He was released from the hospital five days later and made it back to Baltimore safely.

Part 2- Rebecca (Abernathy)

Rebecca was taken into custody. When she had her trial (two years later) she pled guitly on two counts of manslaughter. Rebecca (Dove) and Brian were there at the trial to see her be sentenced to fourthy years in a Nevada prision.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short, but it was an afterword.

I wanted this to be short sweet and to-the-point.

I have decided which fic I am doing and "The Cronciles of Rebecca Dove" will be comming soon to a computer screen near you.

Please review,

SARAobsessed101

PS Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
